vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
... Red is the protagonist of the first generation of Pokémon games and a wrestler in VGCW. He debuted as Ash Ketchum, his anime counterpart, and was known by that identity before winning the Casual Championship. He is the current Casual Champion, and his reign with the title is the longest Singles championship reign in VGCW history. In Pokémon The main character of Pokémon Red/''Green''/''Blue''/''Yellow'' (and their remakes) and also making an appearance as the final boss of Gold/Silver/Crystal, Red traveled from Pallet Town with a Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle/Pikachu on his Pokémon journey. Unlike a certain trainer from an animated adaptation of Pokémon, Red actually achieved his goals, winning the Pokémon League, essentially dismantling the Team Rocket crime syndicate, and, depending on whether he had a friend with a link cable and enough patience to win enough credits at the Game Corner to buy a Porygon, catch all 151 of the original Pokémon. The Pokémon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl was modeled after him too, which is also cool. In VGCW Route 1 Long before his rise to stardom, Ash Ketchum stepped into VGCW to take on a new Pokémon wrestling league challenge. Ash struggled to achieve success early in his career, and this combined with his bizarrely horrifying visage eventually put him on VGCW's chopping block. He participated in the first-ever "I Quit" match against Ness, but was able to defeat his fellow creepy-looking child and save his career. In 2013, Ash started to gain upward momentum, defeating his newly-arrived rival Gary Oak and very nearly winning the Casual Championship Scramble match. Although he lost a short feud with Dan Hibiki, Ash's persistence and newly-achieved popularity with the crowd eventually landed him in a six-man Battle Royal for the #1 contendership to the Casual Championship. Ash pinned four of his five opponents and won the match to earn a title match against Guile Lt. Surge. Ash's aggressiveness throughout the match would pay off as he claimed his Thunder Badge and became the new Casual Champion. The Blood Red Champion After winning the Casual Championship, Ash had gained enough experience to evolve into his manga/game counterpart Red. Red debuted his new look, moveset, and entrance theme on the 2013-03-07 stream in a title defense against Mario, who had become the #1 contender after taking second place in a Royal Rumble. Red was quickly able to inflict tremendous damage to his opponent, causing Red to bleed profusely, but the plumber showed great fortitude and refused to make the trainer's first title defense an easy one. Finally, after enduring a fall to the floor outside the ring, his head bashing against the ring post, and multiple helpings of Red's new finishing DDT, the Giga Impact, Mario ran out of stamina when Red put an end to his last comeback effort with an arm drag. Following the title match, a six-man Battle Royal was held to determine Red's next challenger. The winner of this match was the hated Game Grump JonTron, who faced off against Red in the 2013-03-19 broadcast. The match started off evenly, but the contest was unexpectedly interrupted when the broadcast went dark! Fortunately Red was prepared for such an event, and the match continued after he used Flash. Jon proved unable to keep up with Red's superior speed and focused attacks, and Red was able to win the match by pinfall. With the victory, Red became the first Casual Champion to successfully defend the title more than once. The greatest threat to Red's winning streak and title reign came from an unexpected source. Mario's greedier counterpart Giovanni Wario won a six-man Hell in a Cell match to earn a championship match, and stepped into the ring to face Red during the 2013-04-02 Season 3 finale. Many observers expected Red to easily dispatch Wario, who possessed an all-around pitiful record in competition. Wario exceeded all expectations by controlling the grand majority of the match, connecting with a total of five finishers and leaving Red bleeding and battered. Still, Red endured the assault as well as blatant referee interference, never once staying down for longer than a count of one during Wario's pinfall attempts. When Wario left Red outside the ring and began to gloat in anticipation of his impending victory, Red rushed back in and connected with an unrelenting sequence of moves, shaking off seemingly all traces of his fatigue. Red's final assault proved to be super-effective as he immediately pinned Wario to wrap up his third successful title defense. After the hostile takeover of the VGCW by Grimsley Dracula, Majin Vegeta was named the #1 contender to the Casual Championship, but on 2013-04-17, the day their title match was to take place, he switched opponents with Dan so that each of them would be facing their old rivals. Prior to the match, Red competed in the night's Royal Rumble in the hopes of later challenging the VGCW Champion. Red was able to throw out both Mike Haggar and Mr. Satan before being eliminated by Scorpion. At the least, Red did not seem to use up too much stamina competing in the Rumble, and he was able to properly warm up before his match with Dan. In the extreme rules match that followed, Red and Dan laid into each other with a variety of weapons. Red showed flashes of his pre-evolution days by missing a moonsault from the top turnbuckle to the table that would have finished off the Alpha Male, but was able to regain his composure. Red eventually caused Dan to faint with a new variation of his finisher to tie Ganondorf's all-time record of four successful title defenses. Unfortunately for Red, defeating a member of the Drac Pack meant that he was now a marked man - immediately after the match, Kefka and Majin Vegeta appeared and made direct eye contact with the champion, which, according to Pokemon League rules, meant he was contractually obligated to do battle with them. Dan swiftly recovered and all three villains proceeded to beat down the weakened champion in a triple battle. Red's next opponent for the Casual Championship will be Barret Wallace. Even though his record in competition is as pitiful as Wario's, if Barret were to perform like he did in his #1 contenders match, this might truly be Red's toughest test as Casual Champion. Badges Recieved Red is one of the most sucessful champions of all time, as he has sucessfully defended the title four times. Here is a list of those he has beaten including the man he beat to become champion: *Guile Family Man Badge *Mario Mushroom Badge *JonTron Grump Badge *Wario Money Badge *Dan Saikyo Badge After each victory he has earned a badge, rumor has it when he recieves 8 badges he can challange the Elite Four (no, not that Elite Four) and become Pokemon Champion. Miscellaneous Facts Since even before his evolution, Red has demonstrated an affinity for blood. Ever since the 6-man Battle Royal in which he became the #1 contender to the Casual title, he has made each of his opponents bleed and subsequently defeated them. The source of Red's ability to make his opponents bleed was not clear until a deep study of his move list revealed that it is heavily focused on targeting the head with vicious kicks, punches, and slams. Red is also skilled at weapon use and fighting outside the ring, using his environment to its fullest to bleed his opponent. Does blood make Red stronger? Or is it something else? The color red does look good on him though. Victims *Ezio *Luigi *Captain Falcon *Lt.Surge (Guile) *Mario *JonTron *Giovanni (Wario) *Dan Gallery ash.png|An unbiased comparison of Red and Ash redbattle.jpg|He's been training redvsref.gif|Red vs The Ref Non-Royal Rumble Record Please note, these are records for both Red and his previous form: Ash Ketchum